Rescate
by supermonstrum
Summary: Tras el fracaso de otro plan, Harley es devuelta a Arkham. Parece que todos intentan rescatarla: los psiquiatras, Batman, Ivy; pero la verdad es que falta alguien más.
1. De regreso a Arkham

I  
_De regreso a Arkham._

_

* * *

_Las puertas metálicas se abrían lentamente, como lo hacían en las películas de terror, sólo que esta vez no era ninguna película, era la vida real y ella regresaba por cuarta o quinta vez (no sabía, realmente. Había perdido la cuenta) a Arkham. Regresaba siempre sola, nunca en compañía de su _pudding_. Cuánto hubiera deseado, que si los atrapaban, entrasen ellos dos, gritando y explotando a carcajadas, desconcertando a los psiquiatras, planeando el próximo escape.

Pero nunca pasaría. A Harley jamás la "atrapaban", siempre era él, en un ataque de histeria, por un plan fallido, o uno demasiado exitoso llevado a cabo por ella, que se veía obligado a un cruel castigo: golpes, azotes, caer de un barranco, quebrarse costillas, piernas, o brazos, mientras ella sólo terminaba siendo encontrada por la policía o el imbécil de Batman. Era entregada, así de simple.

—Es la secuaz del Joker –comentó uno de los guardias—, trae la camisa de fuerza, no queremos otra fuga. ¿Sabes cómo está la prensa desde que se enteraron que vendría de nuevo aquí?

—Olvídalo, Frank, mira como está. —El otro hombre sacó un cuaderno y leyó: —"Brazo torcido, fractura de tobillo". ¿No te das cuenta de que es sólo una distracción? No creo que tenga deseos de escapar.

—No, no, tú eres el que no entiende, Otto —rió Frank—Debe ser porque eres nuevo aquí, pero Harley Quinn no es chiste, está obsesionada con el Joker y no importa lo que le haga, siempre volverá como una perra. —Y, esta vez, ambos rieron. Harley solo se limitaba a mirar el suelo; siquiera era capaz de pensar en su dolor físico, sólo en el emocional. Porque muchas veces pasaba, pero esta vez…

Esta vez era diferente.

Los hombres le colocaron la camisa de fuerza y la depositaron en su celda, que estaba alejada de las principales; era fría, húmeda, la luz se filtraba escueta y tenebrosamente por una rendija, y las paredes tenían marcas de sangre o estaban desagradablemente rayadas. Era obvio que se la quería muy lejos; ni ella recordaba por donde había entrado, y sabía que para eso había una zona llamada "Laberinto". La recordaba; así había conocido al Joker, después de su enésimo intento de escape.

La rubia se puso de pie y caminó en círculos, pensando, pensando una y mil veces qué fue lo que hizo mal para haber sido devuelta a Arkham.

—Oh, _pudding_… tal vez debería dejar de intentarlo. Si no soy útil para ti… ya no tiene sentido volver a estorbar.

Y por primera vez, desde que cambió sus ropas y nombre, se puso a llorar.

_..._

—¿Va a ir a ver a Quinn, señor Bruce?

—Tengo que interrogarla, Alfred… tal vez sepa que fue del Joker y finalmente podré atraparlo y acabar con todo esto. No puedo proteger a Gótica del mismo loco tantas veces, y, aunque no lo parezca, Quinn lo conoce mejor que cualquier otro. —Bruce se colocó la máscara de Batman y emprendió el viaje para la cita con la paciente. En el fondo, sentía algo de lástima por esa mujer. ¿Cuántas veces más pensaba en seguir regresando al asilo por las mismas razones? Recordó cuando la encontró, hace dos semanas...

—_Mr. J… ¿Batman… Batman ya está muerto? —Asomaba la cabeza por entre los escombros de la explosión, pero, cuando intentó ponerse de pie, gritó. —¡Mierda! Creo que me he roto el tobillo —se quejó, cojeando como una moribunda mientras buscaba con la mirada al psicópata que ya estaba de pie, sacudiéndose el polvo del traje violeta. Bruce estaba escondido detrás de una de las estatuas que habían permanecido intactas; necesitaba descansar un par de minutos._

—_Nena, si no puedes llevar el ritmo, papi no puede esperarte toda la vida. —Y, con terror de quedarse sola, fue corriendo hacia los brazos que extrañamente estaban abiertos; pero el dolor era tal que la hizo tropezar a sus pies. —Estás muy lastimada –le dijo con falsa pena y le acarició la frente, y ella no hizo más que sonrojarse y sonreír—, así que, jejeje, dejemos que _Batsy _te recoja y te lleve a donde puedan cuidarte._

—_¿Qué? Oh, _puding,_ no me dejes… cada vez es más difícil salir de allí sin tu ayuda... —Con desespero le abrazó una pierna. —Puedo seguir el ritmo, mira. —Se puso de pie y se escuchó un crujido desagradable. Harley volvió a caer._

—_¿Lo ves, cariño? —La tomó del pecho y la levantó a su altura. —¡No sólo colocaste mal el tiempo de detonación, si no que todos estuvimos a punto de morir! ¡Si me acompañas, solo estorbarás, tonta!_

—_Pero, _puding_, yo puedo hacerlo mejor. —Unas lágrimas amenazaban con resbalar por su rostro. —¡Sólo tienes que darme la oportunidad adecuada! —Nunca le había gritado, pero tenía que hacerle entender que realmente sí podía._

—_Olvídalo, niña. —La tiró al suelo y escapó. Bruce corrió tras él, pero algo se había aferrado a ambas piernas obligándolo a tropezar. Se sacudió, pero, cuando lanzó una patada, se dio cuenta quién era la única persona que podría detenerlo de esa manera. Sus ojos se cruzaron con los de la verdadera Harley Quinn: una chiquilla llorando, empecinada en proteger la que más amaba en el mundo pase lo que pase._

—_¡Déjalo en paz! ¡Deja en paz a mi _puding_! —le gritó, impotente; no tendría la fuerza suficiente para detenerlo por más tiempo. Y la prioridad de Batman era no dejarla morir, por lo que la cargó en brazos y, bajo una lluvia de insultos y sacudidas, consiguió dejarla en un hospital para que la trasladaran a Arkham._

—Si usted está seguro, joven Bruce, buena suerte... Y trate de no mencionar a su "novio", la última vez regresó con un ojo morado.

—Descuida, tendré cuidado. —Subió al batimóvil y emprendió marcha.

Volver a ese lugar no le hacía mucha gracia. Cada cinco celdas, tres de sus ocupantes lo conocían y no perdían la oportunidad de reír como psicópatas o jurar venganza. ¿Cómo podría alguien interesarse en trabajar allí? Y, aun peor, ¿lograr enamorarse de uno de sus pacientes más crueles y peligrosos? Suspiró y entró por una de las salidas de emergencia, para no llamar la atención, acompañado del comisionado Gordon, para evitar problemas.

—¿Estás seguro de esto? ¿Crees que ella sepa algo?

—Lo más probable es que si. —Caminaban a paso rápido. —¿Seguro que este es el camino?

—Si, la última vez, no sé si lo supiste, el Joker fue encerrado en la sección Laberinto del asilo. Es un complejo lleno de pasillos y algunos sin salida para evitar que los prisioneros escapen, no sin antes darles tiempo a los guardias para atraparlos. El Joker consiguió salir de ahí, pero fue porque Quinn estaba libre, y había hecho marcas en las paredes. Técnicamente, como aquí no pueden acceder a nada, si no tienen ayuda del exterior, se pierden. —El hombre se detuvo delante de una puerta metálica, y le dijo al que la custodiaba: —Soy el comisionado Gordon; hice una cita con la paciente Quinn. El guardia lo miró, luego a Batman, y abrió la puerta con cuidado.

—Si tiene problemas, estaré aquí para solucionarlos. —Aclaró, mostrando un rifle con dardos tranquilizantes.

—Gracias, seguro estaremos bien. De todos modos, yo me quedaré aquí afuera. —Prendió un cigarrillo, y dejó que el hombre enmascarado entrara.

De todas las que había visto en su vida, las celdas de la sección Laberinto eran las más deprimentes y deplorables; no era extraño que varios intentaran suicidarse luego de pasar años allí.

Buscó a Harley con la mirada, alerta por si acaso, pero ella se encontraba en la cama mirando el techo, con la piel tan blanca como un muerto y los ojos un tanto hinchados, seguramente por haber…

—¿Has estado llorando por él? —preguntó. Harley lo miró, sorprendentemente, sin odio alguno.

—Ya no lloro más, Batsy —rió—, sólo cuento el tiempo.

—¿El tiempo para cuando él llegue?

—No, sabemos que él no va a venir por mí —Dijo con desgano, negando con la cabeza.

Era una mujer completamente distinta a la que conocía, pero, aunque había sido engañado un par de veces antes con la misma historia, ¿qué era diferente ahora? ¿La falta de euforia en sus palabras?, ¿los suspiros ausentes cuando lo mencionaba?, ¿decir "él" en vez de "_puding_" o "Mr. J"?. Tal vez había llegado el día en que Harley Quinn volvería a ser Harleen Quinzel. Quizá podría recuperarse de todo el daño, salir de Arkham por su buena salud, hacer una vida normal.

—¿Qué te hace creer eso? —Preguntó.

...Sin embargo, no podía caer tan rápido en la "transformación" de la chica.

—Mira, tú deberías saberlo más que nadie. Cuando pasas tanto tiempo viendo a la tonta de Quinn siendo devuelta una, y otra, y otra vez al mismo lugar, no porque tú la hayas atrapado, si no porque su compañero la abandonó, te hace pensar en dos posibilidades: ella seguirá con eso, o se cansará. Siempre pensé que sería lo primero, pero… soy humana y no lo suficientemente enferma y con la fuerza necesaria para seguir.

—¿Dijo algo diferente a las veces anteriores?

—No, simplemente… no importa cuánto me esfuerce, no va a resultar. Y tú, dime, ¿a qué has venido?

—Necesito que me ayudes a encontrarlo y encerrarlo. Lo conoces, seguramente sabes qué planea.

—No, Batsy, juro que no lo sé. Antes de la explosión, no mencionó nada.

—Todo el cuerpo de investigación cree que lo sabes, y yo también. Si no es por las buenas, el Dr. Arkham puede obligarte a decirlo; este es un asilo psiquiátrico, no tienes ningún derecho. Además, te recuerdo que, al estar en esta sección, eres considerada extremadamente peligrosa. —Le señaló la camisa de fuerza. —Evita un sufrimiento innecesario.

—Uuuh… ¿torturas psicológicas? ¿Qué pasa? Ese no es estilo de Jimmy.

—El último plan del Joker casi mata al hijo del alcalde; no está en su momento más humano. Asignó al detective Kolter para hacer los trabajos más…

—Sucios, me doy una idea. Pero quédate con la que yo te diré por última vez: no tengo idea de que está planeando, ni donde está, pero presta atención a los pedidos que se encarguen en tiendas de armas o fábricas de explosivos... Son muy adictivos y le gustan demasiado.

—Lo tendré en cuenta, pero… —No podía creer que sintiera lástima por ella, pero era la realidad... —No sigas haciendo nada por él.

—Si lo hiciera, sólo estorbaría.

* * *


	2. Sobre la situación “Quinn”

_II__  
Sobre la situación "Quinn"._

_

* * *

  
_

¿Cuánto tiempo, ya? Un día, dos semanas… no, medio mes. Llevaba allí medio mes, ¿o media semana? No tenía importancia, podría permanecer allí toda la vida si quería, y la posibilidad no estaba muy lejos, al fin y al cabo, no había nada que perder encerrada, con sus pensamientos a la deriva, que eran interrumpidos por Batman, el comisionado, el detective Kolter, la psiquiatra que le habían asignado, el Dr. Arkham… Todos preguntando, obviamente, por el paradero y el próximo plan del Joker. Y era verdad cuando repetía una, otra, y otra vez, que no tenía la más remota idea de nada. A ninguno le importaba realmente su estado emocional, sólo querían salvar a la ciudad, a la gente sana, a sus hijos, a sus seres queridos... Nadie se preocupaba en resolver los problemas de los malditos enfermos, total, nunca serían normales; por eso estaban allí.

—Quinn, es hora de tu cita semanal. —Otto entró, seguido de Frank, que portaba, como de costumbre, su rifle con dardos. Le causaba cierta gracia ver a todos tan atemorizados; nadie creía en que no haría nada, y no es que le importara mucho.

—Ok, ok —suspiró. Se volteó, mirando a la pared y ofreciendo la espalda a sus guardias, como hacía cada vez que salía de la celda. Otto se acercaba con cautela y le vendaba los ojos con fuerza, luego la hacía girar diez veces hasta dejarla aturdida, y emprendía el camino a ciegas por el Laberinto. Era realmente una estupidez, pero creían que funcionaba. Mejor dejarlos con esa ilusión.

Las sesiones con la Dra. Leland no tenían ninguna utilidad, pero sería en vano pedir que se cancelaran; quedaría poco humano negarles su momento de desahogo a los pobre loquitos. Era todo tan hipócrita... hubiese preferido una celda en una cárcel común y corriente. Pero tal vez… ya que era gratuito, ya que todo quedaba (supuestamente, por ley) en secreto… tal vez.

—Gracias muchachos —dijo la voz de la doctora—. Descuiden, no habrá ningún problema, no los hubo en las sesiones anteriores. De todos modos, si los hay, los llamaré. –Uno de los muchachos le quitó a la rubia la camisa de fuerza y la venda. —Pasa, Harleen, ponte cómoda. —Harley obedeció y se instaló en el diván. La doctora sacó su cuaderno de apuntes, un bolígrafo, y comenzó a hacer un par de notas. El silencio era tan insoportable, que Harley dijo lo primero que le vino a la cabeza para interrumpirlo.

—Lindo bolígrafo, doc.

—Gracias, Harleen. Por cierto, ¿no te molesta que te llame así?

—¿Por qué habría de molestarme? —La sesión de esa semana parecía entretenida.

—Bueno, cuando entraste aquí, como psiquiatra recién graduada, eras Harleen Quinzel, pero, al aliarte con el Joker, cambiaste al alias de Harley Quinn.

—Si, ¿y a dónde quiere llegar con eso?

—Pensé que, al no llamarte por el nombre con el que te bautizó el hombre que amas, te molestarías. ¿Recuerdas, mientras estudiabas, que dejarse cambiar el nombre por otra persona es algo muy importante? El nombre nos define, y tú, no tuviste queja alguna cuando él quiso hacer una combinación formando "Arlequín".

—¿Sabe? Es gracioso. Todo el mundo parece… fascinado con esto, y vive rompiéndose la cabeza, o al menos eso aparentan, tratando de entender porqué me enamoré del Joker. No es muy difícil. Usted, doc., parece una mujer inteligente, ¿lo entiende?

—No, Harleen, nadie entiende qué viste en ese demente.

—¿Usted está casada?

—Sí.

—Y su esposo, ¿es alto?

—Sí.

—Pongámoslo así: usted se enamoró de alguien alto, eso no es ni malo ni bueno, pero, en otra parte del mundo, hay otra mujer que se apasiona por las personas bajitas y termina casándose con una, lo cual tampoco es malo o bueno. Yo me enamoré de alguien que, según ustedes, no es muy cuerdo, pero ¿quién tiene derecho a decir si está mal o está bien? —En cuanto terminó de decir "bien", vio cómo la mano de la doctora se movía rápidamente sobre su anotador; era la primera vez, en sus dos semanas de estadía (o media semana, o un mes, seguía perdida en el tiempo), que hablaba tanto.

—Oh, Harleen, pero una cosa es ser alto y bajo, y otra, muy diferente, son virtudes y defectos morales. Él te maltrataba, no te atrevas a negarlo porque por algo estás aquí. Su sed de destrucción, la ironía cruel en sus bromas... Recuerda que dejó paralítica a la hija del comisionado. ¿Cómo una mujer con un gran futuro pudo ver todo aquello como algo apasionante?

—Si yo conociera a su esposo, podría preguntarle cómo pudo sentirse apasionada por esas ridículas corbatas, o esos zapatos de tarado. No es que yo lo haya visto antes —emitió una risa ahogada y macabra, luego suspiró, se pasó la mano por la frente, apartando los mechones rubios que lo cubrían—. Doc., yo pensé que iba a poder hablar con usted de todo lo que viví, pero es imposible; una persona tan común, tan normal… jamás podrá entenderlo.

—Harleen, estoy aquí para ayudarte.

Pero Harley había tomado su decisión y no respondió, solo se cruzó de brazos y cerró los ojos. La doctora volvió a insistir inútilmente.

—Como quieras. —Presionó el aparato que comunicaba con la oficina de los guardias y los llamó para que la devolvieran a su celda. Antes de que cruzaran la puerta, la doctora agregó: —Si no hablas de ello, significa que aun quieres conservarlo. ¿Hasta cuándo, Harleen?, ¿hasta cuándo piensas seguir en este círculo vicioso?

…

—¡No nos piensa decir nada! –Gritó Kolter mientras golpeaba la mesa con su taza de café, la cual se rompió en mil pedazos, liberando el líquido hirviente sobre su mano—. ¡Mierda! —se quejó.

Hacía tres semanas que Quinn había ingresado a Arkham, y hacía, también, tres semanas que la policía no creía el hecho de que ella no supiera nada de nada sobre los próximos planes del Joker, luego de su misteriosa desaparición. Batman la había visto sólo dos veces y Gordon, tres. Kolter una sola, pero no porque quisiera, si no porque todos creían que, al no lograr sonsacarle nada, se saldría de control, y la violencia usada en los interrogatorios era lo que lo convirtió en una leyenda.

—Por Dios, detective —exclamó Gordon, harto de su boca de cloaca—. Tal vez ella esté diciendo la verdad.

—¿Es qué nunca ha trabajado con mentes criminales?

—Eso no se lo voy a permitir. Conozco a la gran mayoría de los pacientes de Arkham. Usted no tiene derecho a...

—Entonces, debería saber que ella está haciendo todo lo posible para que perdamos la pista —interrumpió Kolter.

—¿Qué le hace pensar eso? ¿No se dio cuenta que no hubo intento de fuga, ni nada que la relacione con añorar al Joker? No se olvide de que es un ser humano; no está tan loca como para insistir en algo que la trajo al mismo lugar seis veces.

—No me diga que se tragó el cuentito de "ya no lo amo más". Es como el pastor mentiroso; nos hará creer, la cantidad de veces que sea necesario, que ya no ama al hombre que la "traicionó". Caeremos en la trampa si todo sigue dependiendo de usted. Entonces, cuando estemos con la guardia baja, ¡bam! Su noviecito volverá con el golpe de gracia. ¿Eso es lo que quiere, Gordon?, ¿que Gótica se convierta en el circo de ese enfermo?

Gordon suspiró mientras negaba con la cabeza. Una parte de él creía que lo que Kolter suponía era cierto, pero otra parte, probablemente ese lado suyo que vivía en familia y enamorado de Bárbara, lograba entender a Quinn. Era hora de decidir a quién de ambos escucharía.

—Gordon, yo respeto sus métodos y principios, pero si Batman no hubiese llegado a tiempo la última vez, un cuarto de gótica estaría hecho pedazos. —Se acercó a su escritorio lentamente y dejó encima un papel. —Necesitamos progresar… necesito que, por favor, firme esto.

"_Permiso especial para someter al sospechoso/culpable al tratamiento de TEC (Terapia Electro-Convulsiva)…_"

—¿No es indirectamente un permiso para la tortura?

—¿Tortura? Una tortura es a lo que esos dos sometieron a la ciudad. Le pido tres días. Si para ese entonces no consigo sonsacarle nada…

—¡Olvídelo! Eso nos volvería igual a ellos. Además, se ha comprobado que causa grandes daños cerebrales y estados depresivos, y ella no lo necesita. No podemos aplicarle cosas porque usted cree que funcionaran. No va a tener nada de ese modo.

—No me va a decir que Batman obtiene datos pidiendo "por favor". Algunos dientes ha tenido que romper...

—Batman actúa fuera de la ley, le recuerdo. Y creo, además, que hay una gran diferencia entre sacar dientes y una horrenda terapia de electroshock. Le permitiré que vaya a verla e intente conseguir el paradero del Joker, pero si para dentro de tres días no tenemos nada, dejaremos de insistir.

—Será a su estilo, Gordon, pero recuerde que yo le avisé.

…

—Te aseguro que hacer esto es la mejor decisión que puedes tomar —dijo mientras se enjuagaba el cabello.

—Me da igual, Ivy. Estoy cansada de que todo el mundo venga a verme. No necesito ayuda de nadie, no necesito hablar de nada; esos psiquiatras creen que sirven de algo, pero uno prefiere confiar en los amigos. —Levantó la cabeza, sonriente. —Por ejemplo, tú.

Ivy sonrió por el cumplido; siempre llevó una amistad a distancia con Harley, pero, desde que se enteró que también tenía su cuarto en el asilo, hizo todo lo posible para coincidir en las duchas del laberinto, donde únicamente se podían bañar de a dos personas.

Le había propuesto, también, un intento de escape; esta vez no para asaltar negocios o similar, solo para largarse de allí, bien lejos, a un lugar tranquilo, sólo ellas dos. Pero estaba equivocada, porque la Harley que estaba ahí no solo se había resignado al Joker, sino a todo su espíritu.

—Gracias, ¿pero estás segura de lo que quieres hacer? Ya sabes, sobre… ese asunto —susurró.

—No me apetece salir de aquí aún, pero te prometo que pronto llegará ese día, y saldremos.

Una de las mujeres a cargo de la sección de aseo golpeó la puerta con fuerza y gritó:

—¡Quinn, te quiero fuera en cinco minutos, el Dr. Arkham quiere verte ahora mismo!

Ivy bufó mientras Harley tomaba una toalla verde y gastada, se secaba, y se ponía la ropa.

La rubia se preguntaba qué tan importante era su caso para que el mismísimo doctor Arkham quisiera verla en persona, ya que él solamente se ocupaba del la parte financiera y administrativa del asilo. Probablemente, insistiría con el próximo plan del Joker y, con algo de suerte, se daría cuenta de que realmente no tenía idea de nada.

Salió fuera y la mujer a cargo la esposó bruscamente.

—¿Qué es lo que quiere Arkhy?

—Silencio —le dijo secamente.

Caminaron a pasó rápido. La mujer se había olvidado de vendarle los ojos, y pudo ver las vueltas y pasillos que había allí, pero esta vez recorrían un trecho más largo; iban a un cuarto que nunca había visto antes. La puerta era de un metal grueso… para que los ruidos no salieran. Pero no tenía miedo, ¿miedo de qué?

Fue desposada y, antes de que preguntara algo, la acostaron brutalmente en una cama fría, también de metal; con unas correas de cuero sujetaron sus brazos y piernas. Era obvio que estaba todo preparado. No podía ver bien, las luces estaban apagadas, sólo escuchaba murmullos inentendibles.

—Doctor Arkham… no se sienta culpable. Esto es por el bien de Gótica.

—Si usted dice, Kolter…


	3. The Joker Jack Mr Jack Thorekej I

_III  
The Joker Jack - Mr. Jack Thorekej (I)  
_

_

* * *

  
_

—_¿Acaso nunca has puesto un detonador? —preguntó ofendido. Ella tragó en seco, humillada, avergonzada de sí misma, como si un profesor universitario le preguntara por qué no sabía sumar dos más dos. Sólo que no podía entender que una cosa es matemática de niños y otra, muy diferente, era poner un detonador. Si él le decía que tendría que saberlo, era así, incuestionable… básico._

—_Disculpa, _puding_, yo… nunca he estado haciendo este tipo de cosas —respondió, cabizbaja. Los ojos oscuros amagaron ablandarse un poco. Él la tomó del mentón, como solía hacer, y una leve sonrisa apareció en los labios negros de la mujer._

—_En esa cabeza —la golpeó suavemente con la mano libre—, en esa cabecita hueca —aunque era irónico y, en cierto modo, cruel, no le importaba mientras siguiera hablándole.— hace falta mucha instrucción. ¿Qué tan dispuesta estás a aprender el arte de matar?, ¿de convertir las tragedias humanas en diversión?, ¿en hacer que la delincuencia, vista por los demás como sucia y vulgar, se convierta en un digno acto de Arlequín?_

—No lo pienso repetir de nuevo, Quinn. Dinos dónde está, qué planea, lo que tengas, por más mínimo que creas que es. —Esa voz de pronunciación fuerte retumbaba por su cabeza todo el tiempo, aturdiéndola. Abrió los ojos, que lloraban contra su voluntad, y vio ese rostro macabro, frío. ¿Cuántas horas...? ¿O solo minutos?

—Detective Kolter… no estoy seguro de si es conveniente continuar con esto. Podemos intentarlo mañana, o pasado mañana —comenzó Arkham. El detective se limitó a reír como un maníaco, mientras Harley trataba de entender… de recuperarse por las cinco descargas que había recibido.

—No, doctor, no voy a tener otra oportunidad. —Volteó a donde estaba ella. —Dínoslo… por favor.

Harley intentó articular unas palabras, pero la saliva que acumulaba en su boca por el mordillo de hule hizo que se ahogara. Kolter se lo quitó enseguida, esperando con ansias la respuesta que tanto quería escuchar. La chica tosió con fuerza y, cuando terminó, empezó a reír desenfrenadamente.

—_Arlequín… el símbolo de la diversión y la frivolidad. ¡Verás como los haremos reír a todos, Harley!_

—¡¿Se puede saber qué es tan gracioso, maldita perra?! —gritó, abofeteándola brutalmente.

—Suficiente, detective, la sesión de electroshock terminó por el día de hoy. No puedo permitir que trate a estas personas así mientras están bajo el título de "pacientes". Si estuvieran en una celda de la comisaría, sería otra cosa. —Chasqueó los dedos y la enfermera, que manejaba la caja metálica que largaba electricidad, se llevó a la rubia de la habitación. —Acepté esto a espaldas del comisario Gordon, pero si le llegara a pasar algo grave…

—No va a pasarle nada, Arkham, por favor. ¿Cree que un criminal moriría así, como si nada? Usted no los conoce; se entrenan igual que los del FBI, saben soportar cosas atroces, y yo no pienso perder.

­—Detective… recuerde que ya no trabaja más para la CIA. Los criminales de esta ciudad, en su mayoría, son gente vulgar y demente, no agentes terroristas entrenados. Trate de venir mañana, yo voy a cooperar. Después de lo que el Joker ha hecho… además, es algo personal, ese enfermo me arrebató a uno de mis empleados; un demente se levó a un sano. Mi padre jamás se lo hubiera perdonado, ni yo tampoco a mi mismo ahora.

—Como más lo prefiera. —Sacó un cigarro del bolsillo, lo encendió, se retiró hasta la puerta y agregó: —Volveré mañana entonces, a la misma hora. No lo olvide. —Después de eso, se fue solo hasta la salida.

_..._

El cielo estaba más oscuro y el viento helado, una lluvia tormentosa azotaba su rostro. Por suerte, el camino hacia su auto no era muy largo. Dentro de poco llegaría a casa, se olvidaría de todo, al menos una hora, y podría relajarse. No más Joker, no más Harley Quinn, no más esa figura sombría que se acercaba a él lentamente y...

—¿Pero qué diablos… ? –Batman estaba delante de él. Sombrío, como de costumbre, y acechador. Kolter procuró no mostrarse asustado, sacó pecho y, aclarándose la garganta, preguntó desafiante: —¿Qué es lo que quieres?

­—Advertirte… de que si haces otra estupidez fuera de el conocimiento del comisionado Gordon, seré yo quien aplique electroshock a tu cabeza. Cabe la posibilidad de que esté diciéndonos la verdad y en ese caso torturaríamos la vida de alguien que desea regresar a la inocencia de una mente sana.

—¡Oh, por Dios! ¿También te has tragado su cuento? —Se mofó—. Yo no hice ningún juramento, yo puedo matar si lo deseo, pero elegí usar ese valor para combatir contra la escoria enferma que amenaza la ciudad. Ocúpate de otras cosas, el caso de Quinn es mío y del comisionado, tú no tienes nada que hacer.

—Me ocupo de lo que me parece que debo ocuparme; que esté en contacto con el comisionado no implica que sea policía. Yo sigo mis reglas, tú sigues las tuyas, sólo, que resulta que esta vez tus reglas rompen la mías y no lo pienso permitir.

—Sigue tu consejo. Sigue tus reglas —respondió, le dio la espalda, sacó las llaves de su auto y cerró la puerta con fuerza, sin esperar respuesta del caballero oscuro. Pero Batman no iba a dejarlo con la última palabra. Antes de que arrancara, rompió el vidrio de la ventana y lo tomó por el cuello del abrigo.

—Pero no sigas el mío, y deja tus estúpidas reglas. —Y como siempre hacía, desapareció enseguida, sin darle tiempo a la visión de Kolter de ver por dónde y cómo. Al parecer iba en serio, pero no podía entender cómo la astucia para capturar antes al Joker, puede caer en un truco tan barato, como ese del que Quinn ya no ama más al payaso asesino.

_..._

El hombre era un tanto extraño: tenía dientes amarillentos y cuando le preguntó al guardia de seguridad dónde quedaba la oficina de Arkham, le puso mala cara, como si tuviera asco, sólo que no tenía mucho sentido molestarse en explicar que por más que se los cepillara permanecerían iguales. De todos modos, sus dientes amarillos le gustaban mucho, eran originales, incluso interesantes.

—Permiso —dijo, cuando abrió la puerta de la oficina.

—Adelante —respondió el doctor. Al levantar la cabeza para observar a su visitante, sintió una sensación de escalofríos mezclado con ganas de reír.

No tenía idea de porqué, el hombre era perfectamente normal: piel clara, ojos negros y profundos, cabello corto, limpio y negro, nariz picuda, labios finos y bastante rosados, como si los estuviera mordiendo constantemente. Unos desaprobados dientes amarillos, pero fuera de eso nada más. Su vestimenta era común y corriente: camisa blanca, corbata azul oscuro, pantalones negros, un sobretodo violeta y portaba, además, un maletín de cuero negro.

—Soy el doctor Jack Thorekej, no sé si me recuerda. —Carraspeó. —Supongo que sí, porque ayer tuvimos una larga charla sobre el tema de comenzar a atender a los pacientes de la doctora Leland.

—Si, lo recuerdo, doctor Thorekej. Y veo que llegó preparado. Me alegro bastante, porque si no llegaba a venir hoy, no tendríamos psiquiatra para realizar las sesiones. Aunque los pacientes de la doctora Leland no son muchos, estamos trabajando con la muchacha Harleen Quinzel; supongo que sabe de quién se trata.

Jack se miraba las medias, perdido, cosa que incomodó a Arkham, pero, en seguida, reaccionó, levantó la cabeza y respondió:

—Sé aproximadamente de quién se trata, pero no leo mucho el periódico, ya sabe, no se puede confiar del todo en los medios, así que me mantengo neutral para hacer mi propio juicio del paciente. —Se mordió el labio inferior con fuerza, luego prosiguió. —¿Así que voy a tratar a la pequeña Harleen? Espero que no tenga antecedentes violentos contra sus doctores…

—Descuide, Thorekej, hasta ahora no ha sucedido nada. —Miró su reloj de pulsera. —Como he visto, llegó dispuesto a empezar con la primera sesión, que casualmente es de ella. Si no le molesta, en quince minutos comienza la acción. —Rió torpemente para hacerlo entrar en confianza; el muchacho se volvió a morder el labio y sonrió con timidez.

_..._

—No necesito que me siga viendo nadie más —se quejó, sombría. Su guardia, Frank, la ignoró, como de costumbre.

Ambos siguieron caminando hasta la sala de siempre. Harley se había propuesto no contestar ninguna pregunta, primero que nada porque era en vano, la imbécil de Leland estaba de adorno; segundo, porque no tenía mucho de qué hablar, ¿para qué gastar saliva? Y último: no pensaba cooperar nunca con semejantes cerdos que la someten a crueles tratamientos para extraerle información. Que se olvidaran de su existencia y la dejaran pudrirse en su celda, antes de seguir con todo aquello.

—Con permiso, doctor Thorekej, ella es Quinn. —El guardia la hizo entrar con un empujón brusco que la tiró al suelo, pero a ella no le importó. —Si tiene el mínimo problema, sólo presione el botón que comunica con nuestra oficina y vendremos a ponerla en su lugar en seguida.

Jack asintió, siempre con cierto aire de timidez, como si decir «Si» fuese horrible.

Cuando el guardia se retiró, Jack notó que a Harley le costaba ponerse de pie con la camisa de fuerza. Se acercó con cautela y la hizo parar. Ella abrió los ojos, sorprendida: no le habían informado de ese cambio... Pero eso no significaba que las cosas cambiarían milagrosamente.

—Buenos días, señorita Quinzel… ¿o Quinn? ¿Cómo prefiere que la llame?

—Me da igual… no va a cambiar nada. ¿Quién es usted? ¿Dónde está Leland?

—Soy el doctor Jack Thorekej, voy a suplantar a Leland el tiempo que tendrá de ausente. —Abrió su portafolio y sacó unos cuantos papeles. —Aquí… tengo… tengo sus archivos, pero sería mejor si habláramos ya mismo para conocernos mejor. Sobre todo, me gustaría hablar acerca de la horrible terapia de electroshock que le aplicaron ayer.

Harley se quedó boquiabierta. ¿Desde cuándo a alguien que trabaja en el asilo le importaba? ¿Desde cuándo le parece horrible algo que su propio jefe permitió? No. Algo seguramente andaba mal, o el muchacho era muy estúpido. No pudo evitar sonreír con histeria mientras se acomodaba en el diván.

—¿Realmente está en desacuerdo con ello?, ¿o solo es un truquito para que le diga algo? En caso de no ser así, déjeme decirle, Thorekej, que es un hombre muy estúpido.

—Puede ser, señorita Quinzel, pero debería saber que no estamos obligados a tener las mismas ideologías que el señor Arkham. Sin contar que no me mencionó lo de ese tratamiento, me he enterado de manera no formal. ¿Qué es exactamente lo que buscaban con eso? Hasta donde sé, no ha hecho ningún disturbio, ni nada que amerite algo semejante. —Sacó del portafolio un anotador y un bolígrafo, esperando impaciente a que la muchacha dijera algo. Harley pensó que el pobre infeliz merecía al menos una oportunidad.

—Creen que sé donde está el Joker y cual es su próximo plan.

—¿Y usted… lo sabe?

—No. Realmente no lo sé...

Ahí fue cuando el mundo se le vino abajo. Fue como si estuviera viendo una obra de títeres maravillosa, pero, de la nada, se cayera el telón, dejando a la vista que quienes los manejaban eran hombres y mujeres, miserables y patéticos. Igual que ella. Una chica patética, encerrada en un asilo para dementes. No por haber asesinado, no por haber robado, si no porque la persona en la que mas creía y amaba, la había abandonado allí, por ser un estorbo, una inutilidad. Y, sin embargo, la tonta creía que conseguiría olvidarlo… ¿a quién?, ¿a quién pretendía engañar así?

Ni siquiera los policías creían que fuera capaz de hacerlo. Por eso los interrogatorios y la obstinación. Ivy quería irse lejos para que lo olvidase, tampoco creía que pudiera resignarse. Todos intentaban rescatarla de algún modo, pero ya no hay vuelta atrás, con el Joker nunca la hay.

—_Un Arlequín ve a su público a la cara una sola vez, pero jamás vuelve la vista detrás del telón. ¿Estás segura?_

En ese telón estaban su vida, sus sueños, su carrera como persona normal. Pero ser normal es tan repugnante.

—¿Sabe? Yo creo que es verdad lo que dice. Usted entiende, acerca de que no tiene la menor idea de dónde puede estar… es un criminal bastante escurridizo. Recuerdo una vez que hice otra suplencia aquí, hace tres años. Hablar con él era tan extraño… que no quise volver a tratarlo. —Tragó saliva y se mordió el labio con intensidad.

—Eso piensan todos.

—Lo que yo no creo, es que haya dejado de quererlo.

—¿Qué? ¿Quién se cree que es para decir algo así? Ni que me conociera de toda la vida. La doctora Leland tiene más derecho a decir eso que usted, un Don Nadie, que empieza a hacer una suplencia ahora —dijo, ofendida. Pero Thorekej sonrió levemente, triunfal, y por primera vez, ansioso.

—Usted se enamoró del Joker, y lo ha seguido a todas partes, ha cooperado en sus planes. Y no es la primera vez que termina aquí porque él lo decide. Lo que la tiene confundida, es que ni siquiera le mencionó qué sería lo próximo que harían, no la tiene en cuenta para nada. Trata de construirse un muro de roca con esas mentiras, y a la única persona que trata de convencer con la historia de que ya es suficiente y de que no lo ama, es a usted misma, Harleen Quinzel.

—¡Cállese! ¡Es mentira! ¡Usted no sabe nada de mí ni del Joker! ¡Deje de creer que me conoce! —chilló. Se puso de pie y le dio una patada en la cara al doctor Thorejek, quien cayó al suelo con un hilo de sangre brotándole de la boca—. ¡No quiero que me atienda más o juro que lo mataré!

—No me asusta, Harleen… —rió—. Nuestra sesión ha terminado. —Apretó el botón que comunicaba con los guardias e indicó: —Terminado por hoy, muchachos. Pueden llevársela.

_..._

Durante las noches, en el laberinto, el silencio es tan absoluto que es fácil enterarse de qué es lo que sucede en cada celda, si es que en realidad sucedía algo. Pero sólo estaba el muchacho de limpieza, trapeando el suelo. Miraba de vez en cuando el camino recorrido, porque a pesar de llevar largo tiempo trabajando, la sección siempre era un juego mental para confundir a cualquier ser humano. Le parecía vergonzoso pedirle a un guardia que lo guiara, así que mejor memorizar las cosas.

Miró su reloj y suspiro satisfecho: las ocho de la noche. Su turno terminaba, por lo que emprendió la marcha de regreso, pero un susurro lo sobresaltó. Venía de una de las celdas de paciente nuevo. ¿Estaría hablando con alguien?

Su curiosidad fue fuerte y lo obligó a acercarse con cautela, apoyar el oído e intentar escuchar mejor, pero las puertas gruesas no le permitieron nada distinto, seguían siendo sólo susurros suaves.

Se rascó la cabeza y volvió a emprender su camino a la salida; no valía la pena desperdiciar tiempo en ese maldito asilo.

Pero lo que nadie sabía, era que esos sonidos se propagaron hasta las cinco de la madrugada del día siguiente, que esos sonidos provenían de la mente quebrada de Harley Quinn, no de Harleen Quinzel, quien estaba acurrucada contra un rincón, llorando y mordiéndose los labios con fuerza para ser lo menos percibida posible, pero sin evitar sentir un intenso dolor por todo el cuerpo, sobre en el pecho. Temblaba, se retorcía, y gemía suavemente en la oscuridad:

—¿Por qué no me dijo qué era lo próximo que iba a hacer?

Y lo peor de todo, quizá, es que también esperaba alguna señal de vida de él.

* * *

Bueno queridísmos lectores. Cuando publiqué esto, realmente creí que no iba a ser visitado por nadie. La mayoría de los fics donde aparece Harley Quinn están en la sección de "Batman The Dark Knight" (cosa que no entiendo realmente, pero no tiene importancia). Probablemente aparezca uno mío allí, pero por que sigue como secuela de esa película, en caso contrario voy a estar siempre acá.

Quiero agradecer mucho sus comentarios. Me dieron ánimo para no abandonar la hisotira. Y pido perdón por el retraso... estoy en época escolar y si bien, la inspiración fluye mucho... es culpa de los exámenes que me pirve de pasarla al Word ¬¬

Una cosa que quiero aclarar, en el comic "The Killing Joke", se aclara mucho sobre el "pasado humano" del Joker y nos damos cuenta que se llamaba Jack, por eso el título de "The Joker Jack...".

Probablemente les pareció muy denso el capítulo, pero lo necesitaba para poder soltarme pronto a la acción.

Nos vemos pronto.

Saludos =3


	4. The Joker Jack Mr Jack Thorekej II

_IV  
The Joker Jack - Mr. Jack Thorekej (II)_

_

* * *

_

La "revelación" repentina en la mente de Harley (revelación, por decirle de algún modo), había alterado su estado pasivo en Arkham; la camisa de fuerza no resultaba ningún impedimento para una mente decidida, y ella había decidido terminar con el intento de rescate por parte de los doctores y la policía. Sus antiguas habilidades de gimnasta habían regresado de la nada; la última vez que un guardia entró en su celda, terminó con los genitales heridos. La semana fue complicada para todos, menos para ella, que no emitía sonido alguno, ni siquiera en la sesión de electroshock de Kolter. Sus ojos azules se tornaron glaciares, su boca era una suave línea que no se curvaba. No intentaba demostrar que estaban equivocados sobre el Joker, no lo defendía, permanecía absolutamente aislada del resto del mundo que la rodeaba. Y creía estar bien con ello.

—Jim, ya deja de trabajar con el caso de esa mujer —susurraba su esposa del otro lado del teléfono.

—Sabes que me encantaría hacer eso… —respondió el comisionado—, pero no puedo, Bárbara. No sé qué está tramando ese monstruo, y cuando me detengo a pensarlo, sea lo sea, es algo que atentará contra esta ciudad, donde viven tú y James… Es un algo que me impide tomarme un día. El tiempo vale oro.

—Supongo que tienes razón —terminó rendida—. En fin, te esperaré a las horas de madrugada, como de costumbre. Mucha suerte, Jim. Te amo.

—Yo también, Bárbara —dijo en voz baja, escuchando el sonido del teléfono de su esposa colgando.

Gordon suspiró agotado. Realmente deseaba poder irse a casa en ese mismo instante y no estar esperando la impredecible llegada de Batman. Por más que no lo exteriorizase, la situación de Harley lo había dejado meditando bastante: ella podía estar diciendo la verdad y no tener idea de nada; era un ser humano como él, era capaz de sentir un dolor tan grande que la obligase a renunciar a aquello en lo que creía fervientemente. Eso podía entenderlo porque él también amaba a otra persona. Y, por otra parte… ella era una criminal como cualquier otro. No debía despertar ninguna duda en él.

—¿Ganas de regresar a casa?

—No tienes idea…

Como de costumbre, su figura oscura, la voz grave, la capa que ondeaba suavemente. Un murciélago parecido a un hombre, o un hombre similar a un murciélago. Batman estaba allí, sin expresión alguna bajo su máscara. Siempre tan tranquilo o aparentándolo demasiado bien.

—Kolter ha hecho tres terapias de electroshock… —empezó—. Obviamente sin mi permiso, pero con el de otra persona que puede dárselo y cuya validez supera a la mía.

—Esto no nos está llevando a ninguna parte, Jim. Pide una visita para Harley…

—No me digas que tú…

—Solo quiero dejar en claro un par de puntos y acabar con este juego. No hemos tenido tiempo de profundizar nuestra búsqueda hacia el objetivo principal. —Se acercó hacia la ventana. Gordon no se molestó en voltearse, sabía que se marcharía sin avisar y sin hacer el menor ruido.

—Espero que todo esto termine —comentó antes de que se fuera.

_..._

Su apariencia física estaba deteriorada, obra de la depresión y el dinamismo emocional, sumado a las últimas terapias de electroshock, que si bien no la afectaban emocionalmente, su físico pagaba el precio. Sin embargo, no le preocupaba en absoluto; ¿para quién verse bien?, ¿para quién resistir? No esperaba nada de nadie, no esperaba la llegada de su hombre, ni una mano, ni una oportunidad, ni siquiera la muerte. Estaba a la deriva.

Pero no tanto como para no notar un cambio en su psiquiatra.

Sus facciones dejaron de ser suaves, se veían ahora más duras y marcadas. Contenía la sonrisa todo el tiempo, su mirada era fría y predadora… o quizá sólo fuese su imaginación, tampoco importaba mucho. Ese imbécil estaba por estar, no la curaría, y además, creía saberlo todo sobre ella. Algo que odiaba profundamente en las persona.

—¿Cómo ha estado estos días? Lamento lo de la semana anterior… no sé qué me sucedió. —Carraspeó y prosiguió. —Parece, Harley, que usted ha estado muy violenta durante el tiempo que no nos hemos visto.

—Sí, ¿y qué? —contestó agresiva.

—¿Por qué?

—No sé… —suspiró— y no me importa. Nada va a cambiar. —Levantó la mirada, extrañada. —¿Le ha pasado algo en estos días? Está… diferente…

—Oh, no, sólo es el cansancio… este trabajo no es tan sencillo como los internos creen.

—No, es otra cosa. —Rodó los ojos irónicamente. —Pero tampoco me interesa. Yo ya no quiero hablar con nadie... —bajó la cabeza y permaneció callada.

—De todos modos, no entiendo a que se refiere con "diferente"… es decir… oh, no es importante.

Harley lo ignoró e hizo una pedorreta.

Jack frunció el seño, molesto. Intentó hacerla hablar con un par de preguntas bastante extrañas e incoherentes. No tenía sentido, y Halrey estaba segura de que algo en él había cambiado. Si su mente no estuviese indiferente a los detalles, hubiera pensado que ni siquiera era la misma persona con la que habló la semana pasada.

—Escúchame, realmente… quiero ayudarte, pero si no cooperas…

­—A veces, las cosas no son como esperamos… hay un chiste muy bueno que sirve de ejemplo: un tipo entra al hospital ¿sabe?... Su esposa acaba de tener un bebé. Y él, quiere ver a los dos. Cuando ve al doctor le dice: "Oh, Doc, he estado muy preocupado. ¿Cómo están ellos?". El doctor sonríe y responde: "Están bien, su esposa tuvo un hermoso bebé varón y los dos están en forma inmejorable, usted es muy afortunado.", así que el tipo entra a la sala de maternidad con sus flores, pero no hay nadie, la cama de su esposa está vacía. "¿Doc?" pregunta, y voltea, para ver que el doctor y las enfermeras lo señalaban y gritan en la cara: "¡Día de los inocentes! Su esposa murió, y el bebé nació deforme". ¡Hahahaha! Él no esperaba que todo fuese un chiste… y yo, nunca esperé transformarme en lo que soy ahora... A veces, las cosas no son como queremos, Doc.

Rendido, Jack abandonó la sala y ordenó que Harley volviera su celda. Dentro, la mujer se recostó como pudo, puesto que estaba con camisa de fuerza, en la miserable cama. A través de lo que se podría llamar ventana, veía una luz pálida y grisácea, también escuchaba la lluvia caer fuertemente. Seguramente muchas personas tendrían planes para un día soleado y no podría ser.

—Haha…

En cierto modo era divertido; la vida es un chiste, no termina como debería. Se puede perder un hijo, se pueden morir los padres, se puede no vivir eternamente con la persona que se quiere, se puede ser electrocutado. Hay gente a la que le importaba que los demás la pasasen mal… ella, sin embargo, no tenía nadie así. No lo necesitaba.

Realmente se esforzaba en creerlo.

—Hahaha… y yo… pensé que me amaba… ¡Hahaha! ¡Qué imbécil! ¡¡¡Hahahaha!!!

Y unas lágrimas brotaban de sus ojos divertidos.

Pero no podía asegurar que eran lágrimas de risa.

_..._

—Ahora se encuentra en las duchas —le aclaró Gordón mientras doblaba por el sendero que conducía a las afueras de Gótica—. Diablos, esta lluvia ha durado toda la semana —se quejó—. ¿No pudiste elegir otro momento, verdad?

—Quiero acabar cuanto antes con esto. ¿En una hora estará habilitada la visita?

—Tienes suerte de que sea yo quien la pida. Sólo la policía tiene acceso a repetidas visitas en el Laberinto. —Tomó el teléfono, antes de que se le resbalara. Hablar y conducir era peligroso, pero como andaba solo, no corría riesgo, salvo su propia vida. En cuanto divisó a Batman cerca del punto de encuentro acordado, aminoró la marcha, se detuvo y bajó del vehículo. El caballero oscuro ni siquiera hizo un gesto de saludo, pero no tenía relevancia, sabía que la falta de señales era su forma de comunicarse.

Los dos entraron al asilo; los recibieron con la típica frialdad, indicándoles que en veinte minutos podrían hablar con la interna. Gordon tiró un par de indirectas sobre la terapia no autorizada, pero ninguno de los médicos o guardias respondió, ya sea porque no estaban enterados o porque era orden de Arkham guardar el secreto.

Mientras tanto, Harley era desvestida por una de las mujeres encargadas de las duchas del Laberinto, contaba con diez minutos, ni más ni menos. Entró desganada y se dejó envolver por el agua fría (la caliente era un lujo para quien tenía un comportamiento excelente). En su mente resonaba el chiste que el Joker le había contado aquella vez. No comprendía por qué, ahora que trataba de olvidarlo, volvían sucesivos recuerdos que marcaron su forma de pensar y aceleraron los latidos de su corazón.

—_Su sed de destrucción, la ironía cruel en sus bromas..._

Pero es que una mente tan compleja y retorcida resultaba tan atrayente... Era un mundo totalmente diferente, sin reglas, o con tantas que cambiaban constantemente. Todo daba gracia, pero sin intención, porque nada estaba planeado. Ese era otro error de la policía, el Joker no planea, simplemente hace cosas... ¿era tan complicado? Para ella no, y durante el tiempo que estaban juntos podía estar orgullosa de comprender la teoría del caos, ser un agente de él, junto a alguien que llevaba más experiencia. Gozar de esos pequeños dejes humanos que dejaba escapar cuando hablaba sin parar sobre la vida, y cómo lo había pateado en la cara anteriormente. Ella podía ver al Joker que el mundo no conocía. No, él le permitía verlo, y no porque lo obligase, si no por voluntad propia.

Todo ello daba a creer que la amaba. Allí era donde se enfrentaba a la realidad: quien te ama no te daña. ¿O sí? Hay miles de formas de amar, está la gente hiper-melosa y empalagosa, y el hecho de que alguien no sea así no quiere decir que no quiera. Sin embargo, había una diferencia grande entre ser una persona distante a otra que te daña tanto física como mentalmente, que te usa, que juega.

Se arrancó un par de mechones rubios, mientras se mordía el labio inferior con fuerza. No debía llorar… llorar es para… idiotas.

—Yo soy una, por haber creído…

Cayó de rodillas y apoyó la frente en el suelo. Podía sentir un dolor inmenso, uno que nunca antes había sentido. El dolor de seguir queriendo en contra de lo que su razonamiento indicaba. ¿Para qué servía razonar si algo tan simple como los sentimientos podían llevarle la contra?

—Cinco minutos Quinn, ya tienes visita.

Tic-tac-tic-tac-tic-tac…

—No deben tardar más de cinco minutos —dijo el hombre, guiándolos a ambos a la sala de espera cerca del Laberinto—. Después de los resultados de las sesiones del doctor Thorekej, creo que es imposible sacarle algo esa mujer. Y eso que él es un hombre muy extraño… la primera vez vino tímido y nervioso, la segunda actuaba como si fuese la primera vez. Es más, hasta se disculpó por haber "faltado". Curioso, como si tuviera dos personalidades.

—No me extraña, todos aquí están locos —bromeó Gordon con frialdad. Pero Batman se había detenido.

—¿Dijo dos personalidades?

Tic-tac-tic-tac-tic-tac…

—Si… ¿Por qué lo pregun-?

—¡Shhh! ¿No escuchan alg-?

No tuvo tiempo a terminar, una explosión se hizo escuchar por todo el asilo, seguida de otra un poco más lejos. Batman desapareció en medio del humo, ¿cómo no habían mencionado el cambio de psiquiatra? Y más aun, que había algo extraño en él. Lo último que necesitaba era un escape en masa.

Llegado al lugar de la primera, vio un gran hueco en las paredes que, afortunadamente, conectaban solo dos pasillos, ni una celda dañada. Podía escuchar los alaridos demenciales de los internos excitados, pero también el chillido de una mujer muy cerca de donde había explotado la segunda bomba. No era necesario sumar dos más dos, no era necesario saber que fue en las duchas femeninas. Alguien tenía la intención de llevarse a Halrey de allí.

Corrió hasta el lugar, con cierta dificultad porque aún no conocía del todo esa sección confusa, se guiaba por los sonidos… pero los jadeos de alguien lo distrajeron: ahí estaba, sonriendo como un enfermo. No pudo evitar abalanzarse sobre él, frotar su mano con brutalidad sobre su rostro para borrar el maquillaje color piel de la verdadera cara blanca y macabra… ese médico de falso título… ¿cómo no se les ocurrió antes? Doctor Thorekej… es obvio que era un anagrama de "The Joker"; ni que fuesen idiotas, ni que tuviesen una preparación universitaria para que esos detalles no les pasasen frente a la nariz.

—¡¿Dios mío, Batman?! ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? —gritó el hombre espantando.

No… el primer psiquiatra, el menos inesperado, ese era él… porque justamente todos esperaban lo opuesto. Y él no tenía planes, simplemente hacías cosas.

_..._

Tal era el ruido, que Harley no llegó a notar, en tan solo una fracción de segundo, que una mano fría la había sujetado mientras la otra se metía en el bolsillo de unos pantalones oscuros, sacando dos pequeñas granadas, destruyendo las paredes del cuarto de duchas, que daban al jardín trasero del asilo. La tironeó y llevó hacia afuera.

Pero antes de permitir que corriese a su lado desnuda, colocó un abrigo violeta sobre su cuerpo empapado.

* * *

La broma que dice Harley, fue sacada del comic "Arkham Aslum" o conocido también como "Asilo Arkham: Una casa seria en una tierra seria", bastante buena, yo la recomiendo. La verdad que me había impactado mucho, así que decidí usarla en este fic.


	5. Rescate

_V  
Rescate_

_

* * *

_El paso rápido que daba su "secuestrador", más la lluvia cayendo con intensidad y la oscuridad que se adueñaba rápidamente por la ciudad, hacían imposible reconocerlo, por más de que las pistas fuesen obvias y que en otro momento-situación ella hubiera sabido reconocerlas con claridad. Sólo continuó corriendo por el suelo embarrado, envuelta únicamente en un abrigo largo y color violeta, hasta que llegó un momento en que sintió necesario romper el silencio y el misterio.

—¿Quién demonios es usted?

El hombre se detuvo, se giró y la miró fijamente.

—¿Doctor Thorekej?

—Bueno… podría decirse que si, o que no… —respondió mientras arqueaba el cuello, mirando hacia el cielo negro—, pero a veces no es como se espera. —Hizo una pausa.—Te contaré un cuento muy gracioso, así lo entenderás mejor. —Carraspeó y se acomodó el pelo hacia atrás; el agua que resbalaba por su cuerpo era extraña: tenía color negro. —Un tipo entra al hospital ¿sabes?... Su esposa acaba de tener un bebé, y él quiere ver a los dos. Cuando ve al doctor le dice: "Oh, Doc, he estado muy preocupado. ¿Cómo están ellos?". El doctor sonríe y responde: "Están bien, su esposa tuvo un hermoso bebé varón y los dos están en forma inmejorable, usted es muy afortunado.", así que el tipo entra a la sala de maternidad con sus flores, pero no hay nadie, la cama de su esposa está vacía. "¿Doc?" pregunta y voltea, para ver que el doctor y las enfermeras lo señalaban y le gritan en la cara:…

—"¡Día de los inocentes! Su esposa murió, y el bebé nació deforme" —terminó Harley, cabizbaja—. Conozco ese cuento…

—Era de suponerse, yo te lo conté. —Jack la tomó del mentón con fuerza, lastimándola levemente y a su vez, acercándola a su boca para darle un beso no muy superficial, pero tampoco demasiado profundo. Hasta no sentir el fuerte mordisco sobre su labio inferior, Harley no reaccionó.

«No es real… no puede serlo. Es una ilusión causada por el electroshock.»

Pero no lo era.

Dejó de lado el muro de frialdad que trató de construir en Arkham, abrazó al Joker con todas sus fuerzas y comenzó a llorar descontroladamente. Quizá, si lo presionaba con fuerza, se desvanecería y despertaría en su celda; o probablemente no, y él le correspondería el gesto sin mucha pasión, como de costumbre. No sabía qué esperar, no sabía qué querer. Las dos opciones terminarían trágicamente… y ella no estaba preparada para tanto dolor. Oh, sí. Dolor, porque sólo cuando se ama a alguien con tanta fuerza las cosas duelen.

—_Puding_… —consiguió articular—. ¿Por qué has venido por mí, si luego me vas a abandonar? ¡Yo no te sirvo de nada! Estorbo en tus planes, y no he aprendido a ajustar lso detona… —cayó de rodillas, abrazando sus piernas.

El abrigo que llevaba se había ensuciado con el suelo, el gruñir de los perros y las sirenas de policía que se escuchaban a lo lejos, se perdían. Estaban solos en el espeso bosque que rodeaba el asilo. El llanto entrecortado de Harley era suave y lleno de confusión. No esperaba respuestas; el Joker no tiene asegurado nada, simplemente hace cosas. Ella era una de esas cosas hechas. ¡Pero no importaba! Porque ser uno de sus logros era un inmenso orgullo.

—Todos me han dicho que no me amas, _Puding_. ¿Debería creerles?

Él la tomó del rostro y la puso de pie. Le pasó la yema del dedo índice por sus ojos rojos y húmedos. Rió por lo bajo.

—La locura es algo tan… ¿libre? Si, libre. Yo diría que es un privilegio. Y tú, Harl, estás bendecida con ese privilegio. Piénsalo: amas a un hombre que te trata como yo lo hago, ¿qué coherencia tiene eso?, ¿qué sentido?, ¿qué futuro?... ¡Ninguno! Y por eso terminas en el hogareño asilo, no en una prisión común y corriente. Un Arlequín se dedica a ser el chiste de los demás… ¿qué sentido tiene eso? Harl… me divierte este extraño vaivén que es nuestra "relación" —hizo en el aire unas comillas imaginarias con los dedos—. Aquellos que no lo comprenden, en vez de intentarlo, sólo tratan de convencerte de abandonarlo. Dime, nena, ¿has dejado de quererme?

Esa era la gran pregunta. Por unos momentos estaba segura de que nunca más Joker, de que podría llegar a llevar una vida normal, tranquila, social, terminar su antiguo sueño de ser una gran médica psiquiatra. Pero siempre, ("siempre", no "ahora", porque estas ideas habían vagado antes por su cabeza), su presencia reiteraba el abandono innecesario. Volver a él, serle útil, recibir sus sonrisas satisfechas. Esa era una vida, su vida. ¿Había dejado, realmente, de amar esa sensación? Sentir su cuerpo lleno de alegría, paz, éxtasis. Intentar conseguir más. ¿Había dejado de desear eso por una inmunda rutina estereotipada? ¿Valía el precio de dolores el vivir encerrada en una rutina sin sentido?

—No. Yo… yo no podría, por más que lo intentara.

—Al igual que yo. No podría estar cuerdo, jejeje, ni aunque lo intentara. ¿Para qué intentarlo, entonces?

—Entonces…

—Entonces, nena, volvamos al punto de inicio: todos te han dicho que papi no te quiere... ¿deberías creerles?

—No.

—Vamos a casa —terminó, haciendo un ademan caballeroso para que tomara su mano. Ella estaba a punto de hacerlo, cuando una sombra negra, con forma de murciélago, los apartó bruscamente. Harley cayó al suelo y el Joker se tambaleó.

—Ya me resultaba extraño que no vinieras a estorbar —dijo el Joker, burlón.

Batman no le prestó atención a sus palabras, le dio un fuerte puñetazo que lo tiró nuevamente al suelo. Luego tomó a Harley por el brazo y la puso de pie. La tironeó con fuerza, pero ella se retorcía con locura.

—¡¿Qué es lo que quieres, B-man?!

—No lo entiendes. En el asilo estabas a punto de salvarte. Tiene que regresar, no puedes continuar con un círculo vicioso. Piénsalo Quinn… ¿esto es realmente lo que quieres?

—Escucha B-man —empezó, poniéndose en posición de combate. Pero el caballero oscuro era más rápido y, con un movimiento indefinido, Harley quedó inconsciente.

_..._

El sonido de la lluvia continuaba intenso, pero ella no lograba sentir las gotas sobre su cuerpo. Eso era porque ya no estaba desnuda, si no con un pijama verde claro, sobre una cama, en un lugar que desconocía. Sus ojos se acostumbraron a la poca luz que había, hasta divisar la silueta de su secuestrador. Sonrió, incómoda. ¿Qué demonios intentaba trayéndola a ese lugar?

—B-man… no seas idiota. ¿En qué estás pensando?

—Harley… todos los que saben de ti van a la misma teoría. Yo pongo manos a la obra. Intento rescatarte.

Rescatar… eso es imposible. Porque, tal y como se lo dijo su _Puding_, Batman también estaba tan loco como ellos. La diferencia es que no lo quería admitir. Pero dos más dos son cuatro, no importa dos qué, si no que siempre darán cuatro, y Batman nunca estaría cuerdo, por más que lo intentara. Batman conspiraba contra su verdadera esencia.

Por eso no podía.

—Yo no necesito que me rescaten de nada —susurró, acercándose a él. Tenía el cuerpo empapado—. Pero tú, rata voladora, estás perdido en este mundo grande y diverso. Necesitas a alguien que te quiera… —lo tomó con suavidad de los hombros, y con todas sus energías le dio un rodillazo en el estómago, giró su cuerpo hacia atrás y remató con una patada que lo dejó fuera de conocimiento.

—Como mi _Puding_ y yo…

La Arlequín se peinó el cabello y salió del lugar en busca de ropa para ocultar su apariencia.

Su amor estaba de nuevo en Arkham, y tenía que liberarlo.

Es lo menos que podía hacer, por haberla rescatado de la cordura.

* * *

**Nota final:** este es el final de "Rescate", mi primer fanfic de Batman, y de una de mis parejas preferidas. En la serie de "The Batman Adventures" Harley resulta ser un poco más infantil y torpe, pero yo me esmeré en mostrar un lado más humano, uno que sufre, porque todos sufrimos o hemos sufrido por un amor extraño o no correspondido. Intenté que el reencuentro con el Joker fuera realista, nada de arrumacos extraños o fuera de contexto, algo violento y demencial, nada de palabras, nada de lo que el Joker no es. Realmente espero haberlo logrado. Dudé en incluir un beso, pero en algunos comics que he leído, han ocurrido y por lo tanto no quedaba tan disparatado.  
Quiero darles gracias a todos aquellos que leyeron y se molestaron en dejar su opinión. Realmente es muy importante para mí, y fue una gran alegría saber que les gustó. Probablemente traiga trabajos de Batman en un futuro cercano porque estoy muy animada gracias a ustedes. Y espero que los que no, se animen a escribir sobre esta pareja tan extravagante y loca.

Saludos.


End file.
